Santa Eats Cookies
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Jack and Erica meet Santa for the first time. Review.


**I don't own anyone.**

* * *

Monica was putting on her make up when her 4 year old daughter came in. "Mommy!" 

Monica turned around to face her daughter and smiled. "Hi sweetheart." She was adorable in her new red velvet dress.

"I want to see Santa now! What happens if his Rudolph flies away? Then we won't see him ever mommy! Lets go!" Erica said tugging on her mother's arm.

Monica laughed and set her daughter in her lap. "Your daddy is still in the shower."

"Make daddy come out now!" Erica whined. "I want to see Santa!"

"I know honey and you will. He will be there when we get there."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Monica smiled kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Look at my lovely girls." Chandler smiled walking out of the bathroom in his robe.

Erica climbed out of Monica's lap and walked over to Chandler with a very mad look.

He bent down to her height. "What's wrong princess?"

"You take too long showers!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to be clean."

"I want to see Santa!"

Chandler pulled Erica into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You will see Santa. Now I'm going to go change so we can go see Santa."

"YAY!" Erica screamed. "I'm so sited! Do we get to see his Rudolph too?"

Monica laughed. "His reindeer are at home honey."

"Why?"

"Because they have to charge up for their big night. Why don't you go get Jack and your dad will change."

"Ok." Erica smiled and ran out of the room. "Jack we're going to see Santa!" Erica screamed.

Monica walked over to the door and closed it. Her children were very excited about seeing Santa. It was the only thing they could talk about all week. Monica turned around and smiled at Chandler. "She's the most adorable little girl." She said walking back to the chair she was sitting in. She felt Chandler wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck making her giggle. "What are you doing."

"You just look so beautiful."

She pushed Chandler off and turned around. "We have to take our kids to see Santa."

"We will." He said kissing her. "It's Christmas."

"Chandler." She said as Chandler picked her up and placed her on the bed. "We can't."

Chandler kissed her passionately slowly lifting her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Monica pushed Chandler up. "Hi honey." She said with a big smile looking at her son. "Jack what happened to your clothes?" Earlier Monica had dressed him up in a nice shirt and sweater vest. Now he only had on his shirt.

"What happened to your clothes?" He asked giving his mother a funny look.

"What?" Monica looked down and found her shirt halfway up and pulled it down feeling very embarrassed and glared at Chandler. "What happened to your sweater vest?"

"I don't like it.."

"But honey you looked so cute!"

"I did not like it! Can we go yet? We want to see Santa!"

"Go put your shoes on and your father and I will be down in a minute."

"Ok!" He screamed running out.

"Now where were we." Chandler smiled leaning in closer to her.

Monica pushed him away and got up. "I can't believe Jack saw us."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he saw us having sex. And it's not the first time one of the kids caught us doing something like that."

Monica shot Chandler a look. "I'll be downstairs."

* * *

"We're almost there." Chandler smiled. He had been standing in line with Monica and the kids for 2 hours waiting to see Santa. 

"Daddy." Erica said tugging on Chandler's coat.

Chandler picked her up. "What is it sweetie?"

"I change my mind."

"About what?"

"I don't want to see Santa no more. I want to go home."

"But honey you've been waiting for this all week."

"No! I don't want to."

"Erica you're such a baby!" Jack said watching Santa holding another kid crying which started to scare him. He had seen more crying kids than happy ones.

"Mommy I want to go home!" Erica cried.

"Why honey?"

"Because Santa's big. What if he eats us?" She pouted.

"Santa's not going to eat you. He's going to ask you what you want and take a picture with you that's all." Monica said stroking Erica's blonde hair.

"Then why is he so big?"

"Because he eats all those cookies." Chandler said.

"I change my mind too!" Jack said looking up at his parents.

"Why?" Monica asked bending down.

"Santa makes people cry!"

"He does not makepeople cry." Monica said picking him up. "Remember he brought you guys tons of gifts."

"Look!" Jack said pointing at Santa holding a child who was screaming.

"Lets go home!" Erica said.

"Next." The elf smiled at Jack and Erica.

"NO!" Erica screamed as Chandler put Erica on Santa's lap.

"You guys will be fine." Monica said putting Jack down.

"Ho Ho Ho. What are your names?" Santa asked with a big smile.

Both of the twins looked at him with a scared look, then their parents then at each other.

Erica began to cry. "I want to go home."

"Me too!" Jack cried trying to run to his parents.

"Oh now don't cry you two.. what would you like for Christmas?" Santa said with a smile trying to hold onto the twins who were wiggling around trying to escape.

"Smile." The elf said.

"Why are they so scared of him?" Monica wrapping her arms around Chandler.

"I don't know.. but it's going to be a very funny picture." He laughed.

"Here you go." The elf handed Chandler the picture of the twins with a smile.

"Thank." Chandler looked at the picture and laughed. "Oh my god." He looked down when he heard Erica and Jack crying holding candy canes. "Did you guys tell Santa what you wanted?"

"NO!" Erica screamed. "I don't ever want to see Santa again!" Erica cried as Monica wrapped her into a big hug.

"It's ok honey." Monica said kissing Erica's head.

"Me too!" Jack cried.

"Look at how nice Santa is. He gave you guys candy canes."

"The elf did!" Jack continued to cry.

* * *

Monica snuggled with Chandler on the couch. It had been a long day. It took them hours to calm the twins down and get them to stop crying. Now the twins were sitting on the floor watching TV and eating Christmas cookies. She smiled and looked up at Chandler. "I'm tired." 

"I know. It's been a tiring day." He laughed kissing the top of her head. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

Monica smiled and kissed him. "I don't know.. but I know what you want." She said kissing him again. "Maybe we can finish up what we were doing earlier.."

"Sounds.." Chandler started but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it." He said getting up walking to the door. He opened the door to find Joey dressed up in a Santa costume. Which was a surprise since he wasn't supposed to come for a couple more days.

"Hey buddy!" Joey said giving Chandler a big hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Dude you cannot go in there."

"Why not? Where are the kids? I was just at Ross and Rachel's and Emma loved this." Joey said pushing Chandler out of the way. "I want to surprise them." He walked into the house and into the living room. "HO HO HO!"

"Dude.."

"Oh no." Monica said standing up. She looked over at the twins and saw their frightened faces.

Erica screamed and ran towards the kitchen.

"Don't go in there Erica! That's where the cookies are! He's going to get us in there! Hide in mommy and daddy's room!" Jack screamed running after her.

"No don't run away!" Joey screamed. "It's me! Joey!"

They heard Erica's scream again. "Santa eated Joey!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope everyone gets what they want. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
